Hogwarts Reads In Remembrance
by TheTotallySaneSlytherin
Summary: Dumbledore recieved something from the future and they read it in the Great Hall


It was Harry Potter 4th year and Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office when a parchment appeared on his desk. The title was _In Remembrance. _There was a note attached, asking him to read it in the Great Hall with everyone after dinner. A list of names was also attached, saying they should be present. The initials on the bottom were HJP, the date 2015.

Later that afternoon, Sirius (disguised as Padfoot), Remus, Tonks, Moody ant the eldest Weasleys appeared on the grounds and made their way into the castle.

After dinner, when everyone had eaten and drank, Albus rose from his chair and announced that something had come from the future and they were to read it all together in the Great Hall

And so he started.

**In Remembrance to Severus Snape, **

A general gasp was heard throughout the hall. Nobody liked the professor, but they didn' t want him dead either. The man mentioned paled.

**a Slytherin who died like a Gryffindor,**

As one, all the eyebrows in the great hall shot up. Severus paled even more. Dumbledore chuckled beside him, as if reading his thoughts.

**without all the red and gold crap.**

The Slytherins snickered while the Griffindors frowned.

**In Remembrance to Fred Weasley,**

There was a loud shout, and the Weasleys all thew themselves at their brother, tears running down their faces. The Griffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs hung their heads while the Slytherins talked among themselves.

**who fought bravely to the very end **

Fred smiled at his brother

**and whose jokes will forever brighten his other half **

George chuckled lightly

**and will loyally await his soul mate and brother**

"That I will" Fred whispered to his brother

**with many jokes he's got forever to think of them, right?**

The pranksters nodded glumly.

**In Remembrance to Dobby,**

Harry and Hermione shed tears

**who was more free and full of love than any elf,**

Draco Malfoy's eyes narrowed

**and most humans.**

Harry laughed thickly.

**In Remembrance to Remus J. Lupin,**

At this, Sirius changed back to human an hugged his friend causing a major uproar. It took 20 minutes and a lot of explaining to calm the Great Hall down.

**the last real Marauder**

Remus and Sirius lokked at each other

**who was not just a wonderful father **

"Father? Me? A Father?"

**an incredible husband **

Remus seemed to choke and Sirius grinned

**and brave hero **

Most of the Griffindors nodded to their ex-teacher

**as well as a freakin' awesome werewolf.**

Remus blushed at this

**In Remembrance to Nymphadora Tonks,**

Tonks' hair turned black

**who died for 'the greater good' **

Some people looked at Dumbledore

**and would probably hex me for calling her Nymphadora.**

She grinned at Albus who was reading the parchment

**In Remembrance of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, **

Most people bowed their heads

**whose motto 'constant vigilance' kept him alive...**

Dumbledore smiled at his friend

**and scared the crap out of some kids too.**

Those who had had him as a teacher nodded.

**In Remembrance of Tom Marvolo Riddle **

People frowned in confusion, who was that?

**a.k.a. Voldemort,**

It took some time for the information to sink in. And then it hit. Songs and dancing all over the place, people celebrating and talking amongst themselves.

**who was just a common teenager,**

Dumbledore shook his head sadly

**but was consumed by his hate.**

**In Remembrance of Albus Dumbledore,**

The hall weant deathly still

**whose past and wisdom confused us,**

Some of the students started to whisper

**whose seeming betrayal shocked us **

Betrayal? McGonagall was looking at the headmaster calculatingly

**but actually who turned out to be an okay guy in the end...**

Sighs of relief could be heard

**despite the whole 'almost killing Harry' thing.**

The Griffindors growled. Harry was still one of their own, even if they were not talking to him right now

**In Remembrance to Bellatrix Lestrange, **

More frowns. Why was she mentioned amongst the heroes?

**because it's was awesome how Molly slapped her with that Avada Kedavra! **

The Weasleys smiled widely

**She deserved everything she got.**

**In Remembrance of Hedwig, **

Harry's hand clenched

**Harry's actual first friend who lived and died soaring.**

He smiled, thinking that maybe his owl went the she would have liked

**In Remembrance of Lily Potter, **

The last Marauders, Harry and all those who knew her bowed their heads in silence

**who died to protect her son, **

Harry had tears in his eyes

**she made the ultimate sacrifice to make the world a safer place, **

Hermione put a hand on her friend's shoulder

**she'll always remain in our hearts**

**In Remembrance to Sirius Black, **

Harry screamed and launched himself on his god-father

**who never got to walk free, **

Sirius was thin lipped

**who had to live with a crazy house elf and screaming portrait for a year, **

He growled

**and who had to get stunned by his cousin and then eaten by drapery**

Remus chuckled besides the situation. Only Sirius...

**In Remembrance to Regulus Black, **

Sirius chocked

**who died nobly... a hidden hero, a victim.**

Whispers blossomed from the Slytherin table

**In Remembrance to the Death Eaters, **

Most of the ones in the group mentioned put their hands on their left sleeves

**who feared more than followed.**

They shivered

**In Remembrance to all the others who died fighting for what was right, more than what was easy.**

By now, almost everybody had tear tracks on their faces and silence settled in


End file.
